


Swans

by szarikk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Neurological Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarikk/pseuds/szarikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those faulted never deserve it do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swans

You’re standing outside at night. It’s a bright one. The full moon illuminates the dark sky and reflects off of rippling waves that stretch out to the edge of the woods. You catch something glide onto the pond. The most incredible creature you have ever laid eyes on. Swans are generally known to be handsome birds yet this one moves with an uncanny, pure grace. Its silvery coat shines against the black contrast of its surroundings. As you drift further into the water you notice a flaw. Why won’t it fly away from you? Why won’t it spread its magnificent wings and mark this perfect night with a split-second of full-blown glory before its great escape? Why? A stain on the surreal scene pulls back the veil with a sharp yank. It can’t. The swan’s delicate feathers end at a jagged edge. A hasty and rough cut made to trap the bird. It can’t take off into the heights it was made for because life is too cruel. It’s not fair. It’s never fair. How can such beauty and potential be ravaged so quickly? Why does it happen to those who don’t deserve it? Everything can be limited by a slight fault. A seemingly trivial change that changes it all. How can a single fucking gene do so much damage. How can one fact take away so much meaning and life. How can something so minuscule cause wave after wave of every kind of suffering. She’s so beautiful. How can insurmountable love and care and pleading be waved off by a stupid condition. She doesn't deserve this. Why? Every time I look at her face I see tears. I feel her shaking body after every seizure. I hear her small, innocent voice ask why me? It’s not fair it’s not fair it’s never fair. She’s so beautiful. They are all beautiful. None of them deserve it. It’s all so overlooked and disregarded by society. But imagine hearing the crack of reality slapping you in the face. Imagine leaving the doctor’s office with your kid oblivious to the hollow feeling creeping into your stomach as the realization settles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. I love all of you.


End file.
